


36

by davejadeislaw



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, domestic situations, just a story about two friends accidentally falling in love because of a qui, no smut sorr, z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejadeislaw/pseuds/davejadeislaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodie's alone at home, and unexpectedly meets a friend at Tesco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	36

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i was just scrolling through the dodie clark tag on here about a month ago and found that she's not really in any of the works under her own tag, theyre mostly about other people. i just thought this would be an okay thing to do. they don't end up going out, im just gonna say that now. enjoy!

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Immediately, she shot up, looking around to realize she didn’t live there anymore, and that the Dovan Flat was no more. She sighed when she remembered she was in her new flat, then lazily threw the covers off of her legs, shuffling out of bed. She walked over to her mirror, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and staring at her reflection. That was familiar. Freckly face, short, dark hair, that was Dodie.  
With a yawn, she decided to leave her bedroom, to find a note on her door that her new flatmate Hazel had left for her flight. Right, she was taking a small trip for a few days. She’d forgotten about that. She took small, lazy, barefoot steps to the kitchen, looking for some breakfast. She poured her favorite cereal in a bowl, only to find that they were out of milk. She put down the box and shut the fridge and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her purse before going out the door and leaving for Tesco.  
The halls of the store were lined with goods as they always were, and Dodie walked through them as she always did. She approached the dairy section as she always did, and someone stood next to her as he always did.  
“Hey, Dodie, you SKIMming the milk aisle?”  
Dodie froze, and the feeling of general annoyance she felt whenever he said something like that to her made her happy for the first time in such a long while. She turned around, a huge smile on her face.  
“Evan! That was just awful, you idiot!” She hugged him as she was finishing her sentence. He gladly returned the hug, accustomed to her reactions to his puns, and kept smiling when she pulled away.  
“Thanks, Dodie, I missed you two… percent.” He broke into laughter, and she slapped his arm playfully. He didn’t stop laughing for a good ten seconds, though, and Dodie saw just how much she missed her good friend.  
“Hey, will you be doing anything today? Hazel has left on holiday and I could use some company.”  
Evan smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure! I don’t have anything else to do for the WHOLE day, so I guess I could MILK out some time to spend with you.” Dodie let out a huge “UUUUUUUUGH EVAAANNN” before giggling a little herself. She picked up the milk from the shelf and started to walk to the checkout, Evan in close following. They made separate purchases on their items and agreed to meet at Dodie’s flat within the next hour or so.  
When she arrived home, she poured some milk in her cereal before putting the bottle away in the fridge. She put a spoon in her bowl and sat down in front of the television, eating her breakfast slowly. When she finished, she rinsed and washed her dishes and left to her room to change out of her pajamas. She put on her shirt with a banana on it and a black skirt, not bothering with shoes for now. She picked up her laptop from its resting place and went out to the living room, surfing the web until Evan arrived. While she did, she found an article online that said that a certain list of questions, which were included at the end of the article, could make any two people fall in love. She raised her eyebrows, scrolling through the list that was divided into three sets, and shrugged. Just then, there was a knock on her door, which she happily answered.  
“Evan! Welcome to the Dozel Flat, or, um, the Casa de Dozel… We’re coming up with a name for it,” she said with a smile. He hugged her again with those hugs he gave that just totally enveloped her and then stepped aside so she could shut the door.  
They talked and talked, about Evan’s trips he’d been on since they last lived together and about songs Dodie had been thinking of writing. The day passed as any other would have in the Dovan Flat, full of puns, groaning at said puns, and just general messing about.  
Later, a bit after noon, Dodie had to use the restroom, so she walked away from Evan. While he waited for her to come out, he opened her laptop, innocently looking at whatever website she had been on last. He saw that it was something he was familiar with, three sets of questions that were supposed to be able to make any two people fall in love. When Dodie came out, she sat next to him, remembering the article she’d been reading before he arrived.  
“Oh, yeah, those questions seem sort of intrusive. I don’t know if I would do that with anyone,” she began.  
“Well, yeah, but the test itself has been shown to work on several occasons, Dodie. Even with two people who are nothing but platonic,” Evan responded. Dodie listened to his words and thought for a moment.  
“People like us?” she asked, to which he nodded.  
“Yeah, of course! I mean, it doesn’t always work, obviously, but it just seems like an interesting topic. I’ve actually been wanting to do it with someone, but I can’t do it with myself because I already know all the answers…”  
“Let’s take it,” Dodie said. Evan looked at her with a look that asked are you sure? Dodie nodded, repeating her phrase. “Let’s ask each other the questions.” Evan nodded and sat to face her, handing her the laptop to ask and answer the questions.  
“Okay…” she said as she scrolled to the first set. “This first set is supposed to be less intimate than the following two, and they get more intimate each time, I suppose… The first question is ‘Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you want as a dinner guest?’ Evan, you go first.”  
“Well, I would choose Demi Lovato, because she’s Demi and so am I…” he broke into laughter as Dodie just sort of sighed. “Oh man, that wasn’t even the first time I’ve used that… But for real, I think I would choose… you. You’re always so wonderful to be around and nobody else is as consistently there for me as you are.” Dodie blushed a little bit, glad that she was her best friend’s choice, and also because of her embarrassment about her answer.  
“Evan, that’s so sweet! I would actually choose Demi though because you know she’s my goal in terms of singing ability. I love to discuss music with her, perhaps sing a song or two, you know?” Evan nodded, and Dodie read the next question. “Would you like to be famous? In what way?” They both chuckled a bit at this question.  
“No,” Evan replied jokingly, “I totally wouldn’t want anybody in another country to be affected positively by content I put out every, say, Sunday.” Dodie chuckled and agreed with him, moving on to the next question.  
They continued on like this until the next set of questions. “Okay,” Dodie began, “This set is supposed to be more intimate… Question one: ‘If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?’ Wow…” she trailed off. “I don’t know.”  
“Well,” Evan started, “I would definitely want to know if my puns ever get the love they deserve. No, really! I mean, come on, almost every single response to any of my puns is “ugh evan im unfollowing u suck” or something like that. My puns deserve love,” he said in a pseudo-serious tone.  
“Evan, you idiot,” Dodie said affectionately. “I think I would want to know if I ever manage to make an impact on the world, or how my small company turns out. Or who I end up marrying. I don’t know,” she concluded. He nodded, and she moved on to another question, going on and on until the third set.  
“The first question is… it’s not a question. It says to make three true ‘we’ statements as in ‘we are both in this room feeling…’ Let’s do that. We both in this room are feeling…” she let him finish the sentence.  
“…Happy in each other’s presence,” Evan finished after a moment of thought. After Dodie nodded, he continued with the second statement. “We both enjoy…”  
“…Making music together,” she finished for him. He nodded, and she came up with the last we statement. “We both think this list of questions is…”  
“…interesting, but a little bit alarming…” he said. She nodded a little, and watched him for a moment before snapping out of it and shaking her head. They kept going until the last question.  
“This isn’t a question either, it says to share a personal problem and ask your advice on how you would handle it, and then to reflect how you feel about the problem. You go first?”  
“Hmm… Let’s see… Oh!” he exclaimed when he figured out a problem, “I’ve been open about my demisexuality for a while now, but there are still people who doubt me. There are still people who ask me if that’s just ‘having standards’ or people who say they don’t think it’s anything to be nervous over talking about. I don’t know how to make these people see.”  
“Wow, Evan, I had no idea!” Dodie replied. “Why don’t you TELL me these things? Well, anyways, I think you should explain it in more detail, as much as you can, and if the people you attempt to talk to don’t understand or still invalidate your important feelings, honestly, just get rid of them. You don’t need someone in your life who doesn’t appreciate you as much as I do, okay?” Evan smiled and nodded.  
“Thanks, Dodie, you know how much I appreciate that. I feel a little helpless sometimes, but you’re right. I need to cut people out of my life. Now, what’s your issue?”  
“Actually, it’s about the same, but with my bisexuality. I mean, not bisexuality, I hate that label, but… You know,” she eyed him for a response.  
“Yeah, I do,” he told her. “I hate that there is still such a negative outlook on bisexuality, and that people invalidate it so often. You are you, and that’s all that matters.”  
“Thanks, Evan, really, so much,” Dodie said with a smile. “I love that you said that.”  
“Anytime,” he grinned. She stayed smiling at him for a moment, then looked back down at the screen.  
“Right, so it says that we are to stare into each other’s eyes for four minutes and then tell each other how we feel.” Evan nodded, taking his phone out to set a timer for the right amount of time.  
“Okay… now.”  
At first, it was a little embarrassing, even overwhelming to have each other staring like that. They both blushed a little, but then started watching each other intently. Dodie stared into the endless blue of Evan’s eyes, and Evan gazed at Dodie’s beautiful eyes that were some sort of grayish, almost a soft, muted green but had splashes of brown around the irises that made looking into them very enjoyable.  
Dodie let her mind wander a bit, because after all she was focusing on her best friend, and allowed herself to wonder what kissing him would be like. Not that she wanted to, of course, but the mood set by all those questions they asked each other made her think of it. She wondered, but forgot to keep watching his expression, because he noticed. He saw her looking at his lips, almost reaching up with her finger to massage her own gently. He noticed, and his face grew a tiny bit redder. He took the laptop, closed it, and set it on the table, staring at her more. The seconds left on the timer dwindled down to zero, and when the timer went off, Evan immediately spoke, without even bothering to acknowledge the sounds coming from his phone.  
“You want to kiss me,” he said in a tone that was almost accusing.  
“Evan, I-“  
“You want to KISS me,” he said, before leaning in. Their lips met, and Dodie kissed back for a fraction of a second before realizing that no, this was Evan, she didn’t feel this way about him, no! She pushed him off of her and her expression became visibly upset.  
“Evan, I did NOT want to kiss you! Get out.” She said as she stood up.  
“Dodie, I-“  
“Get out.” He looked up at her, hating the expression of mixed anger and embarrassment he saw on her face.  
“Dodie… Dodie, I’m sorr-“  
“Out.” She pointed to the door, almost holding back tears.  
He left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the article with the questions  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-2909261/The-36-questions-guaranteed-make-fall-love-Two-couples-soulmates-taking-psychologists-quiz.html#ixzz4123X0MzP  
> it's called 36 because there are 36 questions im not original sorry  
> I know it doesn't say to stare at each other for four minutes after but i saw a similar fic once where the characters in it did that so why not


End file.
